


Ocean Blue

by surrealecstasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealecstasy/pseuds/surrealecstasy





	Ocean Blue

My mind is encompassed in wild thoughts,  
Revolving around judgments and chatter.  
But in the end, did it all really matter?  
I could endure the stares, no matter the ache it brought.

My mind is never ceasing and destructive.  
Mistakes are human, but I attack myself with no delay,  
Cursing myself for delivering truths every day,  
Every word released uninterrupted, unaware it was counterproductive.

My mind is like the ocean blue,  
Inconsistent, rebellious, and raw,  
Drowning my conscience and my flaws,  
Pathetically resurrecting, creating self-hatred anew.

Now I sail the ocean blue,  
Slowly recovering and discovering,  
That once ashore, I will be fresh and brand new.


End file.
